1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of interior trim parts for vehicles wherein the part is backed by an elastomeric polyurethane layer.
2. Background Art
Many parts for vehicles are manufactured with an elastomeric or rubber-like layer on one side. For example, removable floor mats (also known as throw in place mats), load floors, package shelves, spare tire covers and many other parts are made with such an elastomeric or rubber-like layer. Conventional ways of manufacturing such parts include sewing or adhesively bonding an elastomeric layer to a preformed structural part or carpet piece. Sewing is labor-intensive and relatively costly while the more common adhesive bonding process requires assembly operations and extensive use of expensive adhesives because in some applications they must remain flexible after curing.
There is a need for a reliable and cost-effective process for manufacturing interior trim parts having an elastomeric backing layer. Any such process must offer a durable and high quality part that meets or exceeds original equipment manufacturer's standards.